


Take Me to Church

by giraffegiraffes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Armin Artlet, Dead Mikasa Ackerman, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Erwin Has Both of His Arms, F/M, German Eren Yeager, Grisha is an asshole, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mikasa is dead, Sadistic Eren Yeager, armin is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffegiraffes/pseuds/giraffegiraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a young CEO at the age of twenty-three, comes into power over the business that was being run by Levi Ackerman.</p><p>Levi Ackerman knows Eren Jeager's face from magazine tabloids and news castings, but never before had he thought he could hate someone as much as he hates his new boss. While his loathing may be genuine, he can't help be wonder what that weird feeling is that stirs in his bones the moment Eren entered his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have other on going stories but I promise you I will update those I just got some writers block and writing more helps me. Also I personally like sadistic Eren so if that isn't your cup of tea don't read. Thanks!

Arrogant. That was the first word that came to mind when Levi Ackerman thought of young CEO Eren Jaeger. The man had fallen into the position after his father's sudden death at the ripe age of twenty, not having to lift a finger, in Levi's opinion, to earn his title.

Three years had passed and Levi would still see pictures of the ambitious, bachelor heartthrob decorating magazines and newspapers every morning when he picked up his usual tea from an obscure shop down the street from his building. An annoyed huff would always find its way passed Levi's iced rose lips as his cool, grey eyes glared holes at the sparkling teal eyes that bored their way through life and business like an amateur. That cocky grin Eren wore when he knew he was being photographed had a way of getting under Levi's skin, making the hairs on his neck raise in a way he'd never experienced. His tanned skin, probably a product of spray tan and money, looked too good to be true, too warm to belong to that of a cold beast that was Eren Jaeger.

And there he sat: across from Levi in his buildings conference room, feet on the table, chair leaning back, papers in hand, pen twirling in his long, elegant fingers. Levi bit back whatever he wanted to yell at the potential business partner, opting to eye him and hope he'd get the message. Once Eren's eyes did end up wandering to Levi's, he did not relent in his antics.

Instead, Eren stared at Levi. Levi knew his own steel eyes were pointed into a glare at the shitty brat on the other side of the glass, and he knew it was not very friendly, but the way Eren was staring at Levi made him feel as though Levi shouldn't have started this staring contest in the first place. Eren's fingers had stopped twirling the pen, his focus directed at the short man the caught his attention.

Painfully vibrant, cerulean eyes met Levi's cold, grey ones with the same amount of contempt and disinterest that Levi had put forth, if not more. Eren's honey skinned jaw clenched noticeably as the side of his cheek ticked. The usual light Levi saw flickering in the iris' of the man's eyes was no longer there, replaced by something one could only describe as darkness, or maybe even hate for the world around him. It was as if Levi could hear the words ebbing forth from Eren's mind: _"I dare you."_

"Tch." Levi took a deep breath, breaking eye contact, when he realized he had been holding it in. Eren's intensity had caught him off guard, but it wouldn't happen again. He rounded the corner and entered the conference room, only to find that Eren's gaze had never left him, and had never altered. Levi shot him a warning glare, to which he did not flinch. His look did not soften, his eyes did not lighten. Levi was confused.

He was so used to everyone being intimidated by him, that this being before him had actually made him feel... Off. Eren made him feel as though he were in a losing battle for control, as if Levi never had it in the first place and it was all just an illusion.

"Are we going to get started?" Silky and suggestive, the total opposite to what Levi would have assumed Eren Jaeger's voice to be. Eren was still young, twenty-three, so Levi had assumed his voice would sound as such. Yet the voice that met him was deep and luscious, like that of a fully matured man that knew how to use his words to get exactly what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Levi shivered at the sound, praying Eren didn't notice. One glance at the looming figure to his right told him otherwise.

"Yes." Levi replied curtly. Eren let an amused smile spread over his red lips. Levi gave the glimmering mischief within the brat's eyes no mind as he proceeded on with the meeting.

"Good. I don't like what you've proposed. Erwin gave me a far better idea of what I could do." Eren said flippantly. Levi restrained himself from snapping at him, but it hurt internally as he watched the glow of Eren's eyes grow.

"And what, Mr. Jaeger, did Mr. Smith offer you?" Levi felt the seething hate in his tone, and he couldn't care less.

"He pointed out that my company is, how do I put this nicely? Doing far, far better than the one you are in charge of." Eren wiped at invisible dust on the table and scrunched his nose.

"Did he, now?" Levi asked, sounding more amused than he really was. What the fuck was eyebrows thinking, inflating this little shits attitude to more than anyone ever needed it to be!?

"He did." Eren let a wicked grin over take his face, making him look sinister in the most innocent of ways. "He also gave me this." Eren revealed a folded paper from his inner jacket lining, and handed it to Levi.

The raven man took it hesitantly, eyeing Eren with severe caution the entire time. Once in his grasp, he opened it and stared. His eyes grew wide with the words he read.

"What the fuck is this?" Levi hissed, setting the paper down. He shut his eyes and allowed the anger within him to flow over his body.

"It's exactly what it seems. As of today, I am your effective CEO, and this business is also mine. What a lovely change of events, yes? Oh, but of course you'll still be vice. Erwin didn't want you having his head, so he made sure you still had what little control of your pride and joy he could offer, or rather, I could." Eren leaned back again, hands behind his head as he stared at the blank ceiling as if it were the most enthralling.

"You piece of shit. You think that just because Daddy left you his company, you think you're the best thing since sliced bread. Alright, brat. Let me explain something to you. Things like... Like _this_ ," he held up the paper, "do not normally happen without hard work. You must be the _most_ pretentious asshole, arrogant, lazy. You have probably never worked an honest day in your life." Levi glared daggers at the man, who was still staring at the ceiling. Levi was waiting, but nothing happened. Eren then stood, and stared out the window, back to Levi.

"Are you a religious man, Mr. Ackerman?" He asked aloud. Levi's glare was replaced by a look of bewilderment.

"What?" He scoffed.

"Are you a religious man?" Eren repeated.

"Mr. Jaeger I have no ide-"

"Just answer the question." His voice shook the room with such authority it made Levi gulp nervously.

"No. I am not." He replied, venom in his tone.

"Hmm... I thought not." He sat on the table, hands supporting him as he leaned back and gazed out the window, sunlight splashing his tanned face, making his blue-green eyes bright, but only from the light outside. "I believe in a god, Mr. Ackerman. I may not be in favor of said god, but I believe he is there. And you may ask why? Why would someone such as yourself believe so if you know you aren't in this god's favor? Well..." His face turned, light no longer hiding what malice was in his eyes. "I may not have done an honest day of work, but I can tell you that I have done many days of _dishonest_ work. The type that would make your nightmares seem like dreams, Mr. Ackerman. My sins, too many to be counted by now. So I dare you, Mr. Ackerman, if you feel that you can fight me over this and win, take me to church. Let me face the judgement I so rightfully deserve under those steeples and I will tell you this, Hell will unfold before you."

His expression remained unfazed as he spoke. The emptiness of his teal eyes spoke numbers of truth to the words that rolled so effortlessly off his tongue. Levi felt his blood go cold under the malevolent hold of his eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you'd excuse me. I have a press conference to organize as well as a- oh, wait, two businesses to run. I'll be seeing you around, buddy boy." Eren tapped his shoulder, and Levi grabbed his hand forcefully.

"Don't touch me." He hissed. "You may be taking over, but that doesn't mean you have the right to lay your _disgusting_ fingers on me." Levi glared, spiteful and deadly. Eren's face went dark, and Levi knew he messed up.

"Don't get too used to using that tone with me, Mr. Ackerman." His voice was low and threatening, making Levi's heart race with anxiety. "This is _my_ company, now. Sure, Erwin may have a fine hold of it, but once he retires, I will still be here, and your barricade from my wrath will no longer be standing in my way."

His words rang true in Levi's ears. How much longer was the old man Smith going to be here? Surely not as long as Levi was planning on staying, that was if Eren didn't change his life plans.

"Hmm." Eren hummed in schadenfreude. "Did I get the untouchable Levi Ackerman in a tight spot?" The young man's lips curled into a rancorous grin, disdain fueling the ignited flame in his eyes. Levi felt his own lips twist in animosity, only adding fuel to Eren's virulence.

A low, blood chilling chuckle escaped Eren's lips, and Levi stared at him. Eren's face went back to the same icy, callousness that Levi himself was known for.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Ackerman. We'll be speaking soon." His voice was even and level, throwing Levi off. He stared at the young CEO before him with caution and doubt. He offered a slight nod of the head and a tight lipped smile. Eren's hand jutted out before him. Levi eyed it, and reached his own hand forward.

The second the raven haired man's hand met the golden skin of the brat in front of him, an electric shock of excitement and something unknown to him shot through his body, making his head spin. He knew the younger felt the same thing by the softened expression on his face that hardened once more when he regained his senses. Their hands dropped, and that was that. Eren brushed passed Levi, the scent of vanilla and light citrus following him out, leaving the shorter in thought.

Levi had always assumed he hated Eren Jaeger, but now he knew he _really_ hated Eren Jaeger. He hated his prideful grin and fiery eyes that burned with the hunger to get ahead of the rest. He hated his hellish attitude. He hated that he could never get a read on the little shit; one moment he was talking business the next he was throwing Levi for a loop asking him random questions that made his head spin. He hated the way he explained things, as if he had all the knowledge of the world at his fingertips. He hated the way he made Levi feel insecure of who he is and how he should act. He hated the young CEO, and his new boss.

He despised him. Despised those gorgeous eyes that should only be allowed on fairy tale princesses, that slicked back, chocolate brown hair that graced and framed his face. He despised his strong jawline that would tick when he was frustrated. He despised that honey tanned, sun kissed skin and how natural it was. He despised how delicious the asshole looked. God knew that Levi was ridiculously turned on slightly by Eren's in charge attitude, no matter how much of a dickwad he was being.

Levi sighed and shook his head. He didn't have time to think about his new boss; it was time to get Erwin's head on a fucking platter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously awful for not updating in so long :')

Levi's lips twisted into a scowl as he pumped three drops of hand sanitizer into his already chapped hands. He had entered the office in a terrible mood, ready to rip anyone's head off if they so much as breathed wrong, and then he ran into Eren. The snot nose brat had the audacity to speak to him, after the confrontational meeting the day before, with a devious smirk on his face the entirety of the conversation. Levi so desperately wanted to smack his face to set him straight, but could feel the slight fear of consequence ebbing below the surface if he were to act on impulse. 

 

His heated argument with Erwin the night before turned out to be fruitless, leaving Levi more restless than he normally was. As a result, he had spent most of his night scrubbing his apartment, ridding it of non-existent dirt. He then visited his personal gym, draining his body physically, but not mentally. He had tried to sleep for the two hours he laid in bed afterward, but it was all to no avail. His eye lids were heavy and his body was shaky from the adrenaline that was his lifeline, the only thing keeping him propped up in his chair. Luckily, he was out of view from other employees, but he still knew better than to fall asleep while at work, especially with the shitty brat on the prowl to admonish at any given chance.

 

Levi felt his nose scrunch in disgust as a displeased sigh left his lips. Every time he thought of the bright-eyed punk, seething hatred coursed in his veins, making it rather hard to focus on any work when Eren had assigned it. Levi had been trying his best, but often found himself sitting and pouting in fits of rage, just glaring at any paper that had been contaminated by the jerk. The thought of sharing anything with him sickened Levi and made him want to crumble up important documents, even though they were pertinent to his work. 

 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair; he had to get over his petty prejudice toward the young man. As much as Levi loathed it, Eren was his boss. He, of course, was watching Eren's every move, waiting for a slip up, but there had been nothing yet. Every document was perfectly worded and practical. Eren was a pleasant mannered boss toward the employees that looked to him for assistance. It seemed that Levi was the only exception to this, and he was sure he knew why; Levi was known for being a grumpy person, for being cruel and unafraid to hurt others, and it was clear that Eren did not respect that about him. Levi understood, but he still hated him.

 

"You seem awfully busy in here, Mr. Ackerman." The sarcastic yet velvety voice made Levi jump slightly in his seat, head whipping forward to see Eren's shadowed figure leaning against the door frame.

 

"I was taking a quick breather." Levi hissed, glaring at Eren. A grin wicked grin spread across Eren's lips, eyes lighting with an amused flame.

 

"Oh? This early in your day?" Eren pressed, clearly trying to get a reaction out of Levi, who could feel his skin crawling in anger.

 

"Yeah. I wasn't able to sleep so well last night." Levi replied, voice as dry as the gaze he shot toward Eren.

 

"Hmm, sounds to me like your personal life is affecting your work. You shouldn't let that happen to often, Mr. Ackerman." Eren chuckled lightly. Levi gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. 

 

"Actually, Mr. Jaeger, it is the other way around. I'm afraid my work has affected my personal life, not that it is any of your damned business." Levi shot back. He was  _not_ in the mood to be dealing with petty bullshit that Eren was spewing. His tall figure sauntered closer, door closing behind him as he moved toward Levi's desk.

 

"Then that poses this question, Mr. Ackerman," He spoke, tone low and barbed, "do I care?" He asked, voice emotionless, eyes bored. Levi bit back from replying with a snappy comment, knowing that it would simply lead to an unneeded quarrel. Instead, he chose to roll his eyes and turn back to the intriguing documents before him. He ignored the fierce gaze that made him stir in his seat as Eren sat in the chair in front of his desk. Eren leaned an elbow against the desk, making Levi grimace in distaste.  He would have to disinfect that spot later. Matter of fact, he'd have to disinfect the whole office. He bit at the inside of his cheek to hold back from requesting that Eren not touch anything around him.

 

"Having fun reading that paper upside down?" Eren mocked. Levi's eyes widened as he stared and realized that the letters and words were indeed upside down. He grumbled under his breath about how he'd wish Eren would just fuck off, and continued to try and focus. Eren's grin grew wider with the minutes that passed that Levi could not, for the life of him, remember what the page had written on it. He breathed in, deep and annoyed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Is there something you need help with, Mr. Jaeger?" He finally snapped, eyes pointed into a sharp glare. Eren shrugged, clearly entertained by the sight of a flustered and well aggravated Levi.

 

"As a CEO, you must be personable. Being personable means checking up on employees, big or small. Surely, as a _former_ CEO, you understand what I mean." Eren underhandedly jabbed at Levi's ego, eyes ablaze with mischief and vile intention. Levi held back from biting the bate that was so clearly laid out in front of him. He smiled, fake and displeased, and gathered his composure before he spoke.

 

"That I do, Mr. Jaeger. Being personable is almost just as important as making sure work actually gets done in the office place. What good intentions you have. You deserve a gold star." Levi tilted his head sarcastically and stared with cold, uncaring eyes. Eren's face went dark in a matter of seconds. Levi felt his blood chill as he stared into the unfeeling, teal eyes of the young man before him. He wan't sure what it was behind the eyes of the young CEO, but he was sure it was nothing good. 

 

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Mr. Ackerman." Eren's voice was eerily calm in the dimly lit room as the two stared at one another with animosity so fierce it could be felt in the very air that swirled around them. "I understand that you do not like the recent turn of events, but they are final. I am in control of everything around you; the very seat on which your posh bottom sits could be taken out from under you with my command, Mr. Ackerman, so I would advise to never get to comfortable around me. Understood?" His voice was low and threatening. It made Levi want to reach out and smack him; how dare this child try to scare him? As if he had ever dealt with someone such as Levi Ackerman.

 

"And I am to fear you? Simply because you could change the chair I sit in?" Levi scoffed. He didn't even try to hide the contempt in his voice. Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi and smirked slightly.

 

"If you think this warning is only about a chair, then I'm afraid that you have other things to worry about, Mr. Ackerman." Eren snickered. 

 

"Of course I know this is about more than just a chair, you pompous piece of shit." Levi snapped. Eren stared at him with the same abhorrent gaze as before and did not reply. "So what, are you threatening my job? If you are then good fucking luck getting rid of me. I will have you know that firing me would be a breach of contract, therefore I could sue your arrogant ass and regain what was  _rightfully mine_." Levi stated in matter of fact way that made Eren's smirk widen. 

 

"I see that you are quite ignorant to who I really am, Mr. Ackerman." Eren stood slowly. He began to saunter closer and closer to Levi, making his way behind his desk and next to his chair. "I truly do wish there were others as ignorant as you this high in the business world, but alas, there are not." Eren sighed. Levi furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the tanned, looming figured behind him. His entire body froze as a hand draped around the front of his shoulders and neck while the other trailed down his left arm. Eren's cheek brushed against Levi's, burning every spot that was caressed by the smooth skin. "One day, you will learn, Levi." His lips gently nudged against Levi's earlobe as cool breath puffed against his face. "When that day comes, you will understand what true fear really is." Eren whispered seductively as his hand found its way to Levi's thigh. Levi couldn't move, he felt trapped under the alluring caresses of Eren's warm, gentle body against his own. He didn't think of germs, for his mind was blank, and all her could hear was the soft murmur that was Eren's voice.

 

And then it rang through. The warning, the caution, that had been suppressed by a brief moment of distracting touches, shot through his body like a lightning bolt. Levi inhaled sharply as he tried to get away from Eren, who would not relent his hold. 

 

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Levi growled as he ripped at Eren's hand. Eren did not move as he gazed with contemptuous amusement at the scene before him. Levi glared at him as he tried to wiggle free. 

 

"In due time, Mr. Ackerman. In due time." He whispered once more into Levi's ear, making him shiver, then let go. Levi watched, breathless, as Eren's body meandered out of his office. As the door closed behind him, Eren peered back, eyes flashing a brilliant gold in place of the bright teal Levi was used to seeing. 

 

Levi sat for a moment, replaying what had just happened in his head. Why hadn't he moved? Why did he let that snake wrap itself around him? It was as if Eren was an anaconda sizing up its prey, being sure he could swallow it whole before he devoured it. Levi couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he raked then through his neat hair. What the hell had happened?

 

He froze when he remembered the look Eren had given as he left, and the color of his eyes... surely that was Levi's mind playing tricks on him. One could not simply change the color of their iris' at will, or at all for that matter. Levi shook his head and tried to regain his composure, but he knew he was too damned tired to try and relax. He considered taking a personal day, but went against that idea, knowing it would fuel Eren against him.

 

"In due time, my ass." Levi mocked, deciding to focus as best he could on his work before him. 

 

Still, the hollow words echoed in his mind. The pure animosity of them, the warning and deceit that stood out, made Levi wonder what the hell the shitty brat was even talking about. Levi was ignorant? Of what? What, in all the world, had he been ignorant of, had he never seen in the past years that he had watched Eren Jaeger, or Jaeger Corp. in general, rise to the top of the market in an astounding amount of time? Levi was not sure what the kid was talking about, but he was fairly certain it was all nonsense. Yet there was still a painful, ominous feeling within his gut that would not disappear, no matter how much he had convinced himself it was bull. 

 

Levi opened up the browser on his computer, and began to scour the internet for anything relating to Jaeger Corp.. He shook his head at himself, feeling stupid and silly for even thinking that what Eren was saying had any shard of truth in it, but there was just something that was screaming inside him. He read the basics, how the company came about and the struggles it had gone through at the beginning. Then he began reading about Jaeger Corp.'s rise to the top. He read about the competitors that had posed threats and had tried to overtake the corporation, but never succeeded. Levi sighed, knowing that this all was pointless and that he was wasting his time, but he decided to keep reading. He scrolled down further, and noticed a blue, related topics article on the side of the screen. Slowly, he clicked on the article and read the headline: "CEO Passes after Challenging Rival Company." Levi furrowed his brow; how was this related to what he was reading?

 

Levi scanned the article, curious as to what made Jaeger Corp. and another company's CEO passing related. His brow furrowed, he read of the company's attempt to buy out Jaeger Corp. and its undermining strategies. He read how the challengers had stolen some of Jaeger Corp.'s clients with cheaper pricing and that had set Jaeger Corp. back, and then he saw it. 

 

A second article, related to both articles before, stating that another businessman had gone missing. Below that, another about how an aspiring entrepreneur died in a boating accident. All had one thing in common: the company that was now being run by a Mr. Eren Jaeger, and was run by his father, Grisha Jaeger, before. Levi sat and laughed at himself. Was he really making such accusations? Eren and Grisha had taken those people out for market gain, for material wealth? Right; sure. Levi shook his head; he was just tired. He was making crazy rationalizations because he hadn't slept in a while, that was it.

 

"In due time." Eren's voice rang in his head, making him sick to his stomach. Phrases from Eren's speeches, how he proclaimed he had done dishonest work, calling Levi ignorant to the truth, raving that Levi would be fearful once he knew, clung to his mind. He could feel his chest tighten in panic as everything sunk in. 

 

Levi was not one hundred percent certain of what he was beginning to believe, but something was gnawing at him, yelling that whatever conclusion he had just made was true.

 

Eren Jaeger was not only an arrogant, egotistical brat; Eren Jaeger was a monster among men.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat on the bar stool, eyes narrowed at the broad back before him. An annoyed hand raked through golden locks before falling limp at the side of Levi's long trusted friend, Erwin Smith. The tall man turned to face Levi; dark circles had formed around deep, blue eyes. Levi knew that something was off with Erwin, but he stayed quiet about whatever was plaguing his mind. Erwin took a long sip of the scotch in his glass, staring at Levi with curiosity.

 

"What's your point?" Erwin raised one of his caterpillar brows. Levi furrowed his brow into a glare, his icy eyes sharp and cold.

 

"What the fuck do you mean? What's my point? Are you shitting me right now, Erwin?" Levi huffed. Erwin shrugged and took another sip that emptied the glass. Levi eyed Erwin cautiously; never had he seen his friend this torn up. "God, Erwin. You look like shit and reek of booze. Clearly something about all of this mess is bothering you just as much, if not more, as it is bothering me, and  _don't_ _you dare_ lie and tell me that you're 'fine.'" Levi scolded, air quoting as he did. Erwin's shoulders slumped in defeat, lips turning into a tight frown. His eyes downcast as he set the glass on the counter behind him to be refilled within a matter of minutes. "Erwin, what the hell were you thinking!? This kid... this  _snake_ in human skin I should say, how did you let it happen?" Levi pressed, eyes desperately searching Erwin's face for any sign of an answer. Erwin still gazed at the floor, refusing to meet Levi's pained expression. "You let a good, hard working, honest company fall into the grasp of someone, some _... thing_ , so vile that I cannot even stomach it. I literally feel sick every time i think of that retched being's face. How could you!?"

 

" _How could I?_ " Erwin snapped, letting out a sarcastic chuckle at the end of his retort. "Levi, you have no idea what took place that day I met with him. You have no idea..." Erwin shook his head, placing a shaking palm to his clammy forehead.

 

"Then fucking  _tell me_! We're supposed to be business  _partners_ , Erwin. That entails not leaving one another in the dark on such  _drastic_ decisions, especially ones that involve mass murderers!" Levi exploded, rising from his seat as he did so to prove just how angry he was. All the anger welled up inside had slipped out, and he felt no shame for it. Erwin stared up from his down turned position, eyes filled with rage.

 

"He threatened your life, Levi." Erwin's voice boomed. Levi could have sworn that in that very moment, his heart stopped. He felt his legs slowly give out in strength as he lowered back into the bar stool at Erwin's counter. "What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let you die for the sake of the company..." Erwin choked. His eyes were watering, and his expression was mournful. Levi remained silent, staring at the smooth granite, hands shaking. "He told me that if I didn't do as he said, he'd... God, I don't want to repeat what he said." Erwin put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes softly. Levi nodded slowly, understanding that whatever was said was gruesome enough to make Erwin sick. "He even showed me examples..."

 

Levi's head was spinning. He could barely focus on the words he was hearing. He felt like he was seeing red as frustration and malice pumped through his veins. What a low, cowardly move. Of course he would target Erwin; not only was the big oaf in control, but Eren knew how to make him squirm. He gritted his teeth and sighed through his nostrils. Low fucking blow, Jaeger.

 

"Levi, are you even listening?" Erwin snapped his fingers in front of his face. Levi glanced up and stared at him. Erwin sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's the point of talking to you if you won't listen?" Erwin turned his back to Levi, racked with anxiety and irritation.

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Levi asked lowly. Erwin tilted his head in Levi's direction, glancing from the corner of his eye in confusion.

 

"What?" He spat. Levi whipped his head back up and glared at him.

 

"I asked, why did you not tell me  _sooner_?" He growled. Erwin sighed heavily and shook his head.

 

"Are you really asking me why I didn't tell my best friend, my  _only_ friend and the _one_ person I have left in this world, why I did not tell him that his life had been threatened by some punk ass kid over a  _company_? Is that  _really_ the question you are asking me? My  _God,_ Levi! I expect that you'll ask me why I didn't let him just kill you next!?" Erwin seethed.

 

"Well, why didn't you!?" Levi yelled in return. At that, Erwin froze. He lowered his arms, which had been raised in exasperation, and stared blankly at Levi, who held his scowl with Erwin. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily. Erwin closed his eyes, a gentle, half-smile forming on his lips. He shook his head and turned back to his glass. Silently, the grief stricken man, shoulders hunched in his purple bathrobe, poured another drink of overly expensive scotch, which he only drank on special occasions, and picked it up. His head was lowered, as if to hide his true emotions from view of the riled man behind him. He brought it to his lips, the stopped short. His hand lowered, eyes gazing off in nostalgia, then turned to face his beloved, precious friend. He placed the glass of rich, dark fluid in front of the ruffled raven, and met his furious, silver eyes.

 

"I've already lost Hanji, Levi. What more can I lose before I lose before I stop calling myself human, before I stop  _feeling_ human? Was that not enough?" Erwin asked, voice hoarse as he drowned all the pain he felt in another swig straight from the bottle. Levi said nothing; he didn't know how to reply to this. Never had he experienced what hell Erwin had gone through, so it was not his place to speak. "Good night, Levi." Erwin sauntered away, leaving Levi in the dimly lit kitchen as he made his way, stumbling slightly, to the stairs. "We were going to have a child, you know." Erwin called, half way to his room on the landing of the stair case, "She was pregnant when it happened... I was going to be a father, and today marks three years." 

 

Levi let the guilt settle as he heard Erwin sniffle quietly, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He felt the searing loss of Hanji settle within him, because she was not only Erwin's life companion, his wife, but she was Levi's friend as well. When she had passed, it was as if all time had stopped, for Erwin  _and_ Levi. Levi had lost people he had cared about before in his life, but when the tragedy that was Hanji's death came to be, it was utter agony. He didn't remember most nights, because they were spent in an alcoholic and some times drug induced haze. He found that those were the only way to feel euphoric even though, deep down, he felt as though his heart was burning.

 

He grabbed the glass angrily and chugged the drink in two gulps, wanting to forget that he had emotions, but it did not work.

 

He left the large, barren home that was once warm and inviting, only because of the face that greeted you at the door, no matter who you were. He felt terrible about his outburst, and knew that Erwin was right; this was all ludicrous. How dare he expect Erwin to make such a harsh choice when he was still healing? Levi shook his head and sniffed his nose, trying to hold back what few tears had formed in his eyes. Was he really this naive? 

 

He sighed as he sat in the leather seats of his black Lamborghini. Now he wouldn't be able to face Erwin for a long while, leaving Levi completely alone.

 

The nights argument still played in his head the next morning as his sleep deprived eyes watched his slender fingers twirl a pen within his hand. He sighed and rested his cheek against the back of his hand. Maybe he should have taken a personal day...

 

"Another bad day, Mr. Ackerman?" Eren's smirking, singsong voice chimed. Levi glanced up briefly and rolled his eyes. The brat wore the most triumphant of smiles on his smug face as he leaned, arms crossed, in the doorway to Levi's office.

 

"What do you need?" Levi huffed, not in the mood to deal with any of what the little shit was going to be giving.

 

"Why, that is no way to speak to your superior, Mr. Ackerman." Eren scoffed, feigning innocence with a hand over his heart. Levi glared at the little deviant, knowing the truth behind the Eren Jaeger that stood before him. All of his vile, unholy deeds that he himself had carried out only to gain in Wall Street. Was it really worth it, though? Were the lives of men and women worth every ounce of capital gain? The families that had been victimized, what would their opinion be if they knew the reasoning behind the deaths of loved ones? Would they understand, or would it only cause more pain and confusion than the simple "why?" Levi sighed once again. Eren inched further into the office, letting the door close slowly behind him.

 

"What the hell do you want, Jaeger?" Levi snapped as the door shut. Eren grinned wickedly, eyes flashing with devilment. There was something about his face, contorted by excitement and hostility, that made the hairs on the back of Levi's neck rise, similar to how hackles rise on a cornered animal. There was something primitive in the way that Eren moved towards Levi, something so threatening Levi could not find a word to describe it.

 

Delicate, yet dangerous, hands caressed Levi's face and neck. An icy finger pressed, with the most gentle pressure, against his jugular, making Levi's pulse race. The other hand snaked its way down Levi's chest, resting right above his hammering heart. Eren's plush lips pressed against the back of Levi's ear while hot breath shot across his neck. Levi shivered in delight and fright. 

 

"I take it," Eren's teeth grazed along the outside of Levi's ear, "you've figured me out?" His voice, deep and silky, was playful and teasing, as if tempting Levi to say exactly what he knew. 

 

"Why can't you just leave me be?" Levi snapped, but he dared not move while his body was under the hands of such a terrifying monster.

 

"Hmm..." Eren's voice hummed, vibrating against Levi's neck as his lips trailed downward. "You see," Eren's hand lifted, moving towards the top of Levi's button up, "once I find a new toy to play with," Eren's fingers unbuttoned the first three buttons, "I just cannot keep my hands off." Levi gasped as warmth latched onto the skin over his pulse point on his neck. His body was inhibited from moving as electric urges pumped into his veins. He wanted so desperately to reach over and rip Eren's head away from him, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the pleasure he felt under Eren's touch. Heated touches made there way under his shirt and to his chest as Eren sucked a purple mark onto Levi's neck, leaving the raven breathless and dazed. Levi couldn't get a grasp on what exactly was happening in the situation, but he felt euphoric as he body sang praises to Eren's presence.

 

"And it seems that you can't, either." All too suddenly, the warmth disappeared, making Levi confused and at loss. He watched wordlessly as Eren walked to the door of Levi's office. Quickly, he gazed back and smirked at Levi. "I'll see you later, pet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I don't really have a set schedule for my work right now so my updating may be sporadic but I'll try my best!!


End file.
